


The Finnish Boy I Call My Own

by xdevilsnight



Category: 616 (Band), HIM (Band), Ice Nine Kills (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, everyone is kinda obsessed with ville in this, joe and ville call each other pet names in both english and finnish ok, rr/dsabh-era mige, rr/dsabh-era ville, this takes place when ville owned the munkkiniemi tower ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdevilsnight/pseuds/xdevilsnight
Summary: this is for RJ you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the motherfucking co-creator list with your trifling dirty white racist ass you big fat bitch oompa loompa body ass bitch I'm coming outside an
Relationships: Bam Margera/Matthew Lidwin, Bam Margera/Ville Valo, Mikko "Migé" Paananen/Ville Valo, Ville Valo/Joe Occhiuti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Finnish INK Gig

**Author's Note:**

> so before i begin, allow me to clarify that this writes about ville valo circa 2000/2001, but with certain elements of his true timeline mixed in (such as him living in the munkkiniemi tower). in this fanfic's plot, razorblade romance is already released and dsabh is in the works. more will be described later on! also, 616 is in existence in this, which was mentioned in the tags!
> 
> someone i know came up with this ship and once asked me to write fanfic of it, so here i am finally doing it. the ship is sort of a joke to me but this is a request so its ok!

The only sounds that could be heard from Ville's castle were the little moans that stifled from the Finn's throat as he was pressed up against the polished white wall of his living room. A stroke of pink flashed his usually pale cheeks as he felt his partner's hands snake down his slim body, his jeans visibly becoming tighter and his breathing becoming heavier than before. But Ville had stopped, grabbing the other's wrists and looking up at him with his enchanting green eyes that read a look of desperation yet hesitation. "My love, not yet.. don't you have a gig later? That's the whole reason you flew up here, isn't it?"

"Of course, _kulta_.. but I missed you so much." Joe's lighter, higher-pitched voice contrasted with his tone, but he understood what his beloved was hinting at, for it definitely _was_ true that he had a show to play later that evening. He pulled his tan hands away from Ville, a little smirk still spreading against his face while he took a step back, simply admiring the man he called his boyfriend of so long. "You'll be there tonight with me, right? Spencer wants to see you again, and Patrick feels better around you now."

Joe's bandmates never truly understood just how much Ville meant to him each time they toured in Finland, and that almost always caused conflict between them during their European legs; but of recent times, things have settled down at least a bit, and Finnish shows went smoother without arguments about Joe slipping out of practice early to visit Ville. But those rough shows were the reason why Joe was asking if Ville was tagging along that night, and he especially hoped he'd say yes just because of how he was currently feeling.

Ville paused for a moment, looking down at Joe's hands once again, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. His mind went over the various conflicts that occurred over him, leading him to wonder if anything happened before Joe made it to his place; and he also definitely thought about what Joe seemed _really_ in the mood for at the moment. He glimpsed back up at his partner and warmly smiled, nodding in agreement to the plan and letting out a teased sigh. "Yes, I will be coming with.. in how long do you have to leave, darling?"

"About an hour, which was why I thought we could maybe.." Joe tilted his head to the side with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head and blushing a little at the thought. "But it's fine if you don't want to. We could start heading to the venue if you'd like, or we can hang here."

"Making our way down sounds nice," the Finn replied while fixing his shirt — he was dressed in a red button-up shirt with black leather jeans and a few attached chains to match, a simple outfit of his but a handsome one nonetheless. "Allow me to grab a coat?" He stepped out from beneath Joe and stretched his arms back, moving to his living room door and grabbing the black jacket that sat against the closet hook to bring with him in case it got colder that night. Swiftly, he turned on his heels to look at his partner, nodding his head towards the door as his hand fished through the jacket he held to ensure he had his keys on him.

Joe admired the boy for a moment, feeling mesmerized by his presence alone but snapping out of it when Ville's eyes met with his. The American had stepped up to the door and opened it for his beloved, letting him walk out before shutting it behind himself, inhaling the clean Finnish air and glancing at Ville once again. "Are we going to walk down to the bus station?"

"Mm-hm," Ville softly hummed, grabbing his partner's hand and beginning to walk once he locked the tower's door, his fast pace catching Joe off guard for a moment but urging him to follow quickly. They didn't have very long to get there compared to the walk length and the bus they'll need to catch, so the pace was definitely necessary.

* * *

They were about fifteen minutes late, and Spencer already wasn't having it. "You _promised_ you'd be back in time! And you had to bring him with you, didn't you?" Sure, the singer of the band knew how public transport can be, but he was very strict with his time, and he was already so aggravated with their lead guitarist about an unrelated problem that he truly did not want to deal with Joe's delay at that very moment.

"Oh, come on, Spence, it wasn't my fault there was some traffic," Joe sighed as he held Ville to his side, almost protectively. "I promise it won't happen again. Now, don't be such a hot head around Ville, you know he doesn't like that." It was common for Joe to be protective over Ville — that was sort of the role he took in the relationship, and it wasn't very clear why he did but that was the way it was. His grip around Ville's shoulder tightened when he felt Spencer glare at him, just to let Ville know that he was safe with him.

It was a tense moment before the rhythm guitarist of the band, Ricky, walked into the backstage with some beverages, his goofy smile immediately lightening up the room. "Hey, Ville! How have you been?" Ricky was always a very bright person, and he always got along with Ville easily. He couldn't help but ask how the Finn was, especially since it had been so long since they had last spoken.

"Hello, Ricky.." Ville almost _shyly_ replied, offering a soft smile back and gently taking one of the bottles of water he was offered with a soft "Thank you." "I'm doing pretty decently, how are you?"

Conversations to catch up with Ville spiked, but the only person the boy didn't feel too welcomed by was Spencer. He didn't mind, though, for everyone else seemed to be okay with him being there with Joe. Soon enough, the INK manager and Shevy entered the backstage lounge, letting them know it was time to prepare for the gig.

"I'll have my makeup done, and then I'll come back and say hello before I have to go with the guys before the show, okay? Stand over by the side-stage so you can see the auditorium and the stage but keep yourself hidden," Joe instructed as he stood up and offered a hand to lift Ville off the sofa, too. He pressed a small kiss to the Finn's cheek with a relaxed hum, letting go of him soon after and stepping away with his bandmates. "I'll be back!"

Ville blushed as he processed the kiss he was given, happening to let out a giggle-like chuckle as he moved to stand in the side-stage. " _I love him so much, til my death do us part, but I don't know if I'm just making problems for them.._

* * *

After the show, Joe set his bass guitar down and turned to Ville with a familiar glimmer in his eyes that immediately explained what he wanted to do. "Ville, would you like to head back to your place? I just need to get my makeup off.."

Ville brightly smiled when he saw his partner come back, running over to him and hugging him into his embrace. "Yes, of course! I'd love to spend the night with you.." he lowly whispered into his lover's ear, humming a little before turning to the rest of the band but not letting go of the other male. "Well, we'll be leaving now, he'll be back in the morning."

After getting approval from the rest of the group (but especially Spencer), Joe washed off his makeup and then started to head back to Ville's place with him. The bus ride back to the walk to the tower wasn't like the one on the way to the venue, for Joe was _really_ getting Ville ready for what would come later that night. The American's lips met the Finn's neck for a moment, causing Ville to kick his leg hard enough to make him stop.

Ville's cheek almost bled from how hard he bit down on the inside of it, his heart fluttering and his hips grinding backward against his seat. "J-Joe, please, not yet, we're on the bus.." he whispered with a smile, blushing in lust and sheepishness. "You're going to get me going already, darling, and we still have a ride before we walk back to mine.."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry.. it's just been way too long.." Joe quietly whined, looking at Ville with predatory eyes and undressing him with his eyes alone. "And I won't be back for a while after tonight, so I want it to be satisfying.. I just love you too much, don't I?"

Chuckles came from both of them about that last comment, and before they knew it, they were walking back to the Munkkiniemi tower quickly. Ville rushed to get to the front door with a playful laugh, his chains clinking against each other and the metal of them becoming illuminated by the porch lights, his shoe screeching as his running came to a halt when he reached the black, iron door. Fumbling through his jacket for the keys, he grabbed ahold of the right key and opened the door, letting Joe inside first before locking up and setting his coat aside. "Now, you go get settled in bed, I'll get the shower ready for you after we have our fun. I love you.."

The way Ville was talking made Joe's insides melt, and he hastily agreed with an, "I love you too!" before taking his shoes off at the door and rushing up the stairs. He sat on the bed and made himself comfortable, cracking his knuckles and switching on the bedside lamp. The familiar grand bedroom reminded him of the very first time he stepped into the castle, a few weeks after he and Ville first met. His eyes met the small photo frame on the table showcasing a picture of him in front of the Helsinki Cathedral, a memory that Ville truly seemed to treasure a lot. Joe happily sighed, realizing how much he loved Ville, becoming relaxed before Ville came back. Now, he was excitedly waiting for his partner's return, an enthusiastic grin spreading across his lips just as one like it did before the gig, Joe clearly ready to have their fun night.


	2. One Intimate Night at Munkkiniemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just a smut chapter LOL  
> i promise ill be getting into some drama next chapter ok :broken_heart:

Ville had eventually stepped back into the bedroom wearing nothing but a necklace with a cross attached and a pair of black and purple briefs, grabbing onto the top of the doorframe and smirking at his boyfriend sat on the bed. His eyes were still caked with dark makeup that complimented their enchanting green color, just so that Joe could watch it run sooner or later — Joe didn't like seeing that in a sadistic way, but more as a confirmation of how much he truly pleasured his favorite Finn.

"How do I look, darling?" Ville had asked as their eyes locked, the teasing sub slowly walking over to one of the shelves in the bedroom and grabbing a vinyl to place into his player. The Finn moved the needle to begin playing the soft music, moving back onto the bed to just sit on his knees in front of Joe. His head lowered so his gaze became tense, his hands placed ever so delicately in front of himself as his lip moved to become caught by his teeth. "I know the things you'd like to do to me.. would you show me, kindly, please..?"

Joe couldn't even mutter a word, for he was so struck by lust and shock that it froze him into a dreamy state of yearning for Ville. "You look.. wonderful.." he lately whispered as he sat up a little bit, tilting his head and pulling his partner into a passionate kiss. His eyes fluttered closed during this contact, and soon enough they opened once again when he pulled away, his hand still gently gripped onto the back of Ville's neck. "How would you like me today, _kulta_?"

"Well, it's been far too long for it to simply be slow today.." the submissive had purred while fumbling with Joe's belt, licking his lips while maintaining eye contact with the person he cared for most. "Go as rough as you want and can, please? I'd love to see my pretty eyeliner smear by the end of the night.. and plus, I can see it on your face just how much you want me already, I know you can't wait.."

"Say no more, love," Joe simply replied, a little grin forming on his lips as he relaxed into Ville's soothing touch against his waist. Once his tight jeans were eventually slipped off, Joe asked, "Could you take off your bottoms and lay on your back for me?" which was obviously agreed to by his beloved's hasty hands.

Ville looked so beautiful just laying there, his pale body shivering from the coolness of the room but also the adrenaline that _was_ pumping through his body. He was completed naked (besides the necklace) and submissive to his favorite American boy, a look that he hadn't given anyone else for so long. The Finn invitingly spread his legs a bit, his hand gripping onto the other thumb in anticipation, his heart slowing once he relaxed and remembered that this was his boyfriend that had him to himself. "I love you, darling.."

"I love you, too," the dominant hummed, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer that Ville kept for their nights alone. He popped the lid open and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, setting the bottle on the table and then gazing at Ville with a reassuring look. As he placed two of his fingers along the rim of his partner's entrance, he asked, "Is this okay, prince?"

Ville's breath hitched as he felt the sensation of Joe's fingers against him, his face flushing a tint of pink as he got used to the even colder feeling down there. "Yes, baby.." he quietly muttered back, spreading his legs just a tad bit more to allow the other more room to his most precious places.

Joe nodded and traced the submissive's hole with his fingers before slowly sticking them inside, his free hand moving to hold Ville down, just by applying light pressure over the heartagram tattoo down there. A little moan admitted from Ville's throat, allowing Joe to start thrusting his fingers, flexing them and spreading the inside of the other open to prepare him for further penetration. The dominant fixed his posture by sitting on his knees, carefully watching each of Ville's many reactions and movements while he increased the speed and strength of his fingers, blushing a bit himself as he watched his lover and pleasured him as well as he could.

"Mm, oh, fuck.." the Finn whined as he lifted his legs in reaction, his head tilting back a little while his back slightly arched from the feeling. "You know I love your fingers, darling.. harder, please?"

Joe loved every time he said " _please_ ," because for some reason it was a huge turn-on to him in so many ways. His free hand pressed down on Ville more while his fingers worked harder, causing Ville's moans to become a ton louder than they already were. After a while of fingering his favorite Finn closer to an early orgasm, the dominant slowly pulled his fingers out, glancing at the person lying in front of him and smirking. "Would you like to continue on, _kulta_? I'd love to progress further.."

"Yes, please!" Ville abruptly moaned, causing Joe to chuckle a little, "How about you flip yourself over and get on your hands and knees? I'm going to need full access to you in order to do the best I can.."

And the submissive had obeyed, turning himself over to lay on his stomach and then holding himself up on his hands and knees, just as his lover had asked of him. He felt even worse with himself completely exposed like that, but he reassured himself that it was only Joe and he caught his breath before looking back at him. "Mm-hm, you are _so_ fuckin' sexy.."

" _Ja olet niin kaunis,_ " the dominant purred, only knowing that would already send Ville over the edge. He hummed to himself while he grabbed that bottle once again, pouring a lot of its contents over his dick next, his lip becoming caught between his teeth while he glimpsed at his beloved and smirked. After a moment, his tan hands moved to grip onto the other's hips, bringing himself closer to his entrance and grinning even more. "Are you ready, love?"

"Yes, oh, yes.." Ville groaned in anticipation again, leading to his partner pushing his tip into him lightly. The submissive moaned and his legs locked in place in reaction, his eyes shutting for a moment as he became used to the larger part of Joe inside of him once again. "Oh, _fuck_ , just like that, baby.."

"That's what I like to hear," Joe had whispered while he pushed himself into Ville even further, all the way down to the base of his member just so that his partner became familiar with the feeling. "You're so warm on the inside, prince.." was what he had muttered next, just before he began to slowly thrust his hips to begin fucking his lover. "Shit, I forgot how great you feel.."

Ville let out little cries of pleasure with each thrust, his breathing growing heavier and his eyes beginning to water. It wasn't that Joe was hurting him, but rather pleasuring him so much that it was nearly overwhelming. "Keep going, darling, it feels s-so good.."

Before he got any rougher, Joe brought himself closer to Ville and brought one of his hands down to his partner's upper back, pushing him down to both relax him and change the angle of his thrusts inside of him. Once he repositioned them both, the dominant began thrusting faster, bringing more strength into his hips as well while he teasingly asked, "Like this?"

"A-Aah, _yes_!" Ville cried as he leaned his head back, beginning to wish he had a pillow nearby to bite on during this fun time. "Deeper, _fuck_ , deeper!"

The dominant didn't say anything other than softly groan, thrashing himself against the other even more and biting the inside of his cheek again. He watched as Ville's hands tightly gripped onto the bedsheets, loving the sight and wanting it to continue. "I can't believe I met you, _kulta_.." he quietly murmured as his fingers dug into his partner's skin, feeling his member begin to throb inside of him.

"You make me feel s-so fucking good, baby.." the submissive moaned in reply, bringing his head back down to its normal level and audibly whining at the pleasure. "Please don't stop!" And as he yelped those few words, his eye paint began to run down his cheeks; he was starting to become a little overwhelmed from everything happening to him. "Aah, please!"

Joe noticed the ruined makeup and he smirked, causing his hips to go numb as he thrust into his lover as fast as he could. "I want you to cum for me, and then taste yourself on my cock, prince.." he moaned over the sound of their skin colliding, staring at the boy underneath him and waiting for his intense orgasm to finally come along.

"Oh, fuck, _Joe_!" Ville cried as he felt his abused prostate begin to internally throb, his pale skin forming goosebumps and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Goddamnit, don't stop, _don't stop_!"

And in the middle of a session of Joe's intense thrusts, Ville's back arched and his throat managed to moan, "I'm going to cum, I'm going to _cum_!" Those words were enough to let Joe slow down, eventually pulling himself out and flipping Ville over onto his back again. The Finn's member was twitching and throbbing, and the dominant could clearly see it, leading him to grip onto it and finish his partner off with a quick and intense handjob. "Cum for me, Ville.."

Ville yelped and gripped onto the sheets with one hand, the other placed over his mouth as to lessen the volume of his moans while he was giving this handjob directly after penetration. "A-Aah, I'm about to explode.." he warned from behind his palm, throwing his head back before he almost _screamed_ , his cock finally releasing its cum and pouring out all over Joe's talented hands.

Joe was about to orgasm, too, and as soon as Ville finished cumming, he let go of him and tongued his hands clean. "Could you suck me off and finish me too, prince?" he quietly asked while standing up, looking at his partner still laying on the bed and smirking once again.

Ville had nodded once he caught his breath, slowly getting on his knees on the carpeted floor and looking up at Joe with green eyes stained with black. Even after multiple nights like this, Joe's size still intimidated Ville, especially since he was more used to his previous partners' smaller members. Ville softly gulped and opened his mouth widely, taking Joe's tip inside first, then beginning to bob his head forward and backward to pleasure his partner.

Joe moaned and gripped onto his lover's hair, already feeling himself begin to cum inside of Ville's mouth. "Sh-Shit, Ville.."

The Finn had taken Joe's load like a champ, swallowing it down with two gulps and innocently smiling up at him next. "You taste wonderful, darling.." he softly complimented before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly standing up to sit on the bed. He was rather shaky from the penetration but he managed, sighing in content and pushing his sweaty hair back while gazing at Joe. "Thank you.. the shower is ready for you and I put some clothes out for you to wear afterwards.."

"Thank you, prince," Joe whispered as he grabbed his worn bottoms and kissed his partner's forehead, temporarily slipping his underwear back on and making his way to the bathroom. He stopped at the bedroom door though, turning around to look at Ville, "You'll be okay while I bathe?"

Ville simply nodded, letting Joe go before also temporarily dressing and laying down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling while he listened to the music that still softly played in the background, stretching his slim arms and relaxing into the bed. He eventually became lost in his thoughts and he murmured to himself, "God, I love him so much.."


End file.
